One-Shots
by justapllfangirl
Summary: These are a series of Sparia, Spanna, Haria, Hannily, Emison ect. One-Shots! I do take requests and suggestions, just PM me! Enjoy :)
1. Halloween

**Spencer's POV-**

I woke up slowly. My eyes slid open adjusting to the light that shone through my bedroom window. The window was slightly open and I felt a slight breeze hit my body under the thin sheet that covered me. Birds were chirping so I guessed it was around 7am - the usual time I wake up at. Sliding the covers from me, exposing my black tank top and my pale pink short shorts, I swung me legs over to the floor off my bed. I stretched my arms and picked my phone up from my bedside table. The screen read *2 new messages* clicking on them I saw that they were both from Hanna.

**hanna: Hey Spence! Are you up yet?**

**hanna: I guess that's a no.. Call me when you wake up. We need to talk about tonight! :**D

Scrolling through my contacts list I landed on Hanna.. .. ... . ... . "Hey Hanna" "Hey Spence! Finally you're up!" "yeah, so tonight. Can it just be us four? The idea of the whole student body coming turns my stomach" "haha don't worry Spence its just me you aria and Emily! It will be so fun! I'm bringing the alcohol.." "Hanna.. Your not getting wasted on Halloween AGAIN!" "i won't I won't, I just want it to be fun!" "ok Han, I'll see you at 8" "byee" And with that. I hung up the phone and made my way downstairs. My mom, dad and sister Melissa were all in Philly for the weekend. It was Halloween so I thought it would only be right to invite my closest friends over so we could have a slumber party. -12 hours later- Its 7:00pm. One hour until my friends arrive. I decide to throw on a baggy UPenn vest, some black skinny jeans and my red converse that Hanna got me for Christmas. I slightly straightened my naturally curly hair and let it fall down either side of my shoulders. When I was done getting ready I took all of the snacks into the barn and out them on the table in the centre of the room. Walking back Inside I got a text from Aria that read:

**Aria: Emily is driving us over now, see you in five x**

**Spencer: can't wait :)**

I quickly shoved my phone back into my pocket and picked up the stack of blankets to take to the barn. The barn had two couches in so there would be **two** of us on each couch. After I dimmed the lights and lit the candles on the table in the barn i heard the doorbell ring. "COMING!" I yelled as i ran through the kitchen. The door kept knocking and knocking and knocking. "Jeeze Hanna care to knock again?!" Hanna then knocked on my forehead and walked over to the barn. Emily followed and then aria walked through the door frame smiling at me a pulling me into a hug "how have to been?" I said into her shoulder. She and Ezra broke up less than a month ago and she took it pretty hard. "I'm alright I guess, I just need some sparia time to cheer me up" she said with a wink. Closing the door behind her we made our way to the barn.

General POV-

"So what's first?" Hanna said eyeing everyone around the room. "Well I want to drink this." Aria said as she pulled out a bottle of vodka from her bag, which earned a confused look from Spencer. A couple of hours later they were all sat in a irregular circle. They had just finished a laughing fit. They had all had at least two drinks and were all a tiny bit drunk. "ok ok, lets play truth or dare!" said nanna with a huge mischievous grin on her face. "ok" they all agreed In unison. "ok Spencer, truth or dare?" Spencer though for a second, "dare." Hanna moved her eye brows up and down and smirked, "I dare you to make out with aria!" Spencer instantly turned to aria who looked slightly embarrassed. "oh um o-ok" Spencer said nervously. She moved to sit next to aria and she whispered "I'm sorry." slowly Spencer leaned in slowly to aria and captured her lips in a kiss. At first it felt awkward, but then Spencer cupped aria's face in her hands and deepened the kiss. Aria moaned into it and traced her tongue along spencer's bottom lip. She then help spencers hands to her face and they carried on kissing each other like no body else was there except them. "eh hem! Excuse me ?" Hanna shouted. "I told you guys that you could stop like 5 minutes ago!", spencers eyes widened and she turned to aria, who's face was blushing and she was biting her lip avoiding eye contact with every one in the room. "ok um. Emily truth or dare?" Spencer quickly asked before she had to admit that she liked kissing aria. "umm Truth!", Spencer thought for a second and said "if you could have sex with anybody in this room, who would it be and why?" Emily instantly blushed at her question but already knew the answer. "Ha-Hanna. I would have sex with Hanna.." she said whilst looking down at her hands. "yes! I told you girls wanna fuck me Spence!" Spencer looked at her disappointed "shut up Han." "I'd fuck Spencer!" aria chimed in with a matter of fact tone and glared at Hanna. This alerted Spencer and she turned to face aria and flashed her a mischievous smirk. "could you guys stop eye fucking and carry on with the game?" said Hanna with a a rude tone to her voice. "Aria truth or dare?" Emily asked. "dare!" aria said with a smile. Hanna whispered in Emily's ear and then Emily said "I dare you to take all of your clothes of except your underwear." aria's eyes widened in shock at Emily dare, "um o okay sure" aria stood up and lifted her t shirt over her head and slid her shorts off, revealing a coral blue bra and matching panties. Spencer couldn't take her eyes of her, and aria noticed this and blushed again. "Hanna truth or dare?" aria said quickly. "truth!", aria though for less than a second and said "Have you ever fantasized about a girl? And who?" Hanna smiled to herself and blushed a little, "yes I have actually and this one time I fantasized that we had a foursome in Spencer's parent's cabin.. Me, you, Emily and Spencer." all of the girls stared in shock at Hanna's answer. "what? I'm hot, you guys are hot. It will happen one day!" Spencer laughed to herself and said "keep dreaming Han, you will never get to taste this." she said whilst motioning her hand along her body, which earned a laugh from all of them. "wow! Am I really that unattractive?!" Spencer said whilst frowning. "Spence your sexy. End of discussion." aria said whilst smiling to herself. Around 30 minutes later Emily and Hanna were lying next to each other on the sofa asleep. Spencer must of fallen asleep because she just woke up.

**Spencer's POV:**

I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly. Checking my phone I saw that it was 1am. Looking around I saw that aria was gone. "Aria!" I whisper yelled, trying not to wake up Emily and Hanna. I got no response so I got up and exited the barn silently. Walking toward the main house I kept flashing back to earlier. To the kiss me and aria shared. It was so loving, so passionate. Stoking my fingertips along my lips, I could still feel her kiss on me. Looking around the whole house I finally went up to check my room. I walked down the hallway and pushed my bedroom door open gently to see a wide awake- still half naked aria sat on my bed staring at me. "what are you doing here aria?", she got up and walked over to me, "I was wondering what took you so long." "what do you mean?", she laughed slightly "i mean that kiss. And i mean you staring at me when i got dared to take my clothes off. And i mean that your staring at my body now. I mean you want me just as much as i want you." my eyes widen at her reasons why. I did stare, i did enjoy the kiss and i am staring now. I can't help it, she's just so perfect. "So Spence, are you just going to stand there or-" i cut her off and pulled her into a kiss. The already half naked girl pulled my t shirt downwards so that our lips connected in a heated kiss. I ran my finger through her hair and lifted her up so she had her legs wrapped around my torso. Walking us over to my bed she kept tugging at my bottom lip and kissing and nipping ny neck, earning quick low moans from me. Laying her down in the centre of my bed, i placed myself so that I was lying in between her legs- I could feel how wet she was, which made me grow wetter myself. Running my hands up her thighs and to the wire of her bra, i unclasped it quickly to remove it. Our lips never disconnected, only until she took my top off. I ran my hands down her naked body from her chest to her inner thighs to remove her wet panties. I earned a quiet moan from her mouth, especially when I teased her wet folds. "Spencer please" she winced with impatience. I grinned at her before quickly sliding two fingers inside of her, instantly earning a moan from her. "oh Spence that feels so good!" she panted. I kept pushing my fingers in and out of her at a fast pace. "Fast Spence!" pumping my fingers In and our of her at a even faster and harder motion I swiped my thumb over her clit and her hips jerked up- only making me go deeper into her. "s-Spence I'm almost there, k-keep going!" she moaned loudly. "OH! OH! OHHH SPENCER!" as her heavy breathing slowed down and she relaxed, I slid my fingers out of her and lay down next to her, pulling a blanket of top of us that was filed up at the end of my bed. "I've wanted to do that ever since I first laid eyes on you." aria said with a loving smile. "I love you Spence" this made me smile, "I love you too Ar".

Back in the barn

**Hanna's POV:**

"Em? Where's Spencer and aria?" Emily say up and looked around. She sat down on the right,side,of the couch across from Hanna. "I'm sure they're fine." Emily said with a smile. "Do you remember earlier?" I asked with a small smile. "yes. Yes I,do." said Emily swallowing nervously. "So you remember the part where you said you would fuck me?" is said whilst biting my lip. "Yeah I,remember." said Emily looking down at her hands. I moved closer to her and moved to her face, "Do you still wanna fuck me Em?" I said whilst staring her right in the eye. "W-Why do you ask." Emily said whilst flashing her eyes to and from my lips. I leaned in next to her ear and my lips rubbed on it as I said "Because I wanna fuck you too." and with that Emily pulled me into a kiss and I kissed back straight away. I moved myself so that i was lying in between her legs and i started kissing up her neck and along her jawline until our lips meeted once again. Feeling her tug at the bottom of my t shirt i let her remove it foe me and i unclasped my bra. Surprisingly she grabbed my left boob and took the nipple in her mouth. She kept earning long drousy moans from me as she licked and nipped at my chest. I removed her t shirt and unclasped her bra so that both of our top halves were naked. Slowly i slip my hands down her sides and pulled down her shorts to expose her bright pink thong, "jeeze Emily who knew you were hiding such a hot body under those track suits?" this made her blush and i hooked my thumbs on panties' straps and tugged gently, asking to remove them. All i got was a quick nod and a moan into my mouth and i knew that was a sign to hurry up. "Hanna please, please fuck me." Emily moaned, which shocked me because all my life Emily was always the quiet, shy one. Sliding off her panties i lowered my body whilst placing small kissed down her body. I reached her centre and placed a kiss above her wet folds. Her hips jerked upwards and she sighed with frustration. "ok ok ill stop teasing you." i told her and quickly plunged my tongue into her. "Ohh Han that feels so good!" she said while squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip. Pushing my tongue inside her, going deeper and deeper, I got my thumb and pressed it against her clit. Knowing she was almost there because she was shaking I removed my tongue and pushed two fingers inside of her and pumped them in and out at a fast pace, until she came. When she was done I lay down next to her and cuddled into her side. "Em that was so hot." I said shocked. "it was amazing Hanna. You're amazing." she replied with a smile. "you're amazing too."

THE END!


	2. Spannaria

_**Authors Note: I deleted the previous chapter because it wasn't my work, so i've been writing this as a replacement :) it's not the same storyline, its just a Spannaria one-shot :) Sorry for uploading some one else's content, it wont happen again. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a review of what you think of this ship?**_

**No one's POV**

Aria, Spencer and Hanna were all asleep in Aria's bedroom. Usually Alison and Emily would be there, but since they've started publicly dating, they tend to do their own thing and have Emison time, rather than spend time with their friends. This occasionally bothered the girls, but most of the time they were glad that Emily took Alison away. Even though Ali had gotten much nicer since she became whipped for Emily, she could still snap at the girls and be bitchy when one of them makes a comment that isn't even remotely offensive.

Aria and Spencer were kind of dating. When i say kind of, i mean that they have practically lived with each other since aria's mum had left the country but left the apartment to Aria for herself, but they haven't really gone public with their relationship, so it was a secret love affair you could say ;)

Hanna in the other hand is very much single. She had been of a few dates with Caleb Rivers but he was too boring for her, she likes some who could challenge her in a debate - like Spencer - and someone who she could just open up to and confess her deepest darkest secrets to - like aria - Hanna had likes girls for a while, and Boyd for that matter. She was bi-sexual, and very much was interested in Spencer and Aria.

Spencer and Aria were both asleep site by side on aria's double bed. Spencer was pushed up with her back against the wall, Aria was in the middle with Spencer's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and then there was an wide awake Hanna. She couldn't sleep because the whole idea of her liking girls was confusing her, and she needed answers. Hanna was wearing a pink Starbucks tank top and some grey short shorts. Aria was wearing a baggy t shirt and shorts, and Spencer was wearing an old hockey sweater and some shorts. After 2 full hours of Hanna just staring intently at both the girls, she decided to reach out her right hand and stoke aria's cheek ever so gently. This caused aria to slowly open her eyes and hum very quietly. "Hanna? What are you doing?" she asked concerns and confused. This caused Hanna to tense up, she didn't mean to awaken aria, she just wanted to touch her. "Aria , i need to talk to you... And Spence." Hanna whispered to Aria. In response aria rubbed her eyes and tapped Spencer's arm so that she would wake up. "w-what's going on?" Spencer said very tiredly. "I'm sorry guys, you go back to sleep, I'll um- I'll just go." Hanna said with a shaky voice. "Han, come on. You can talk to us, what's wrong?" aria said whilst her and Spencer sat up and rested their backs on aria's headboard, followed by Hanna doing my same. "well.. Lately, I've just been having these weird feeling towards certain people..a-and I'm not sure to believe these feeling or just pass it off?" aria and Spencer shared a look and Spencer spoke up. "Listen Han, whatever it is, we are here for you. No matter what, you know that right?" Hanna nodded at what Spencer said. "okay so.. Um lately you guys, just you two, have been in my head non stop. Like, when I'm in bed or asleep, i fantasize about us three in bed.. You know. And i don't know if i just have a crush, or if your both just so really fucking hot or if i actually have some kind of feelings for you guys. Look, I don't even know that to think! I'm just so confused and i don't know what to do." Hanna broke down crying after her explanation, immediately regretting her confession to Aria and Spencer. "Hey, sh sh don't cry." Spencer said as she moved behind Hanna and hugged her from behind. Hanna was on her knees and sat on her heels, Aria was opposite her cross legged and Spencer was behind Hanna standing on her knees with head chin on Hanna's shoulder. Aria was about to speak when Hanna cut her off "and the worst part is that you guys would never feels the same way! Not only because you are together, but because you aren't even attracted to me! I'm just your dumb blonde friend who tags along in every thing." Aria's eyes went wide "Hanna Marin!" she said in a stern voice. "you are beautiful! There is no reason that I can think of to why we wouldn't do something with you!?" aria said still shocked at Hanna's previous statement. "Yeah and Hanna we want to help you make sure.." Spencer said at first unsure but shared a look with aria and received an encouraging nod from Aria. Spencer then placed a kiss to the back of Hanna's neck and earned a relaxed exhale from Hanna's mouth. Spencer then took that as a sign that it was okay. So she started placing small kisses on the back and sides of Hanna's neck. As she kept kissing her and Hanna tilted her head to the side to grant Spencer more access. Spencer then lowered her hands until they reached the hem of Hanna's tank top. She then continued by putting her hands up Hanna's top and stoking her abdomen. "Mmm Spence." Hanna said closing her eyes tighter to suppress the moans that were threatening to come out of her mouth. Just watching this Aria was getting extremely turned on by the whole situation. So she moved closer to Hanna and straddled her thighs. Aria then pulled Hanna closer to her by her top and clashed their lips together. Hanna moaned into the kiss and aria smiled into it and playfully bit Hanna's bottom lip. There was a few centimetres of space between aria's and Hanna's centres. Spencer saw this as an opportunity to please Hanna. So she lowered her hand to the hem of Hanna's shorts. Hanna could feel Spencer's warm breath on the back of her neck, and her centre grew wetter just thinking about what Spencer wanted to do to her. Spencer slid her hand into Hanna's shorts to quickly discover that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Han are you sure you want to do this?" Spencer asked whilst breathing heavily. Aria moved away from Hanna so she could answer. "Yes.. But can we get comfortable first?" Spencer and aria just nodded in agreement. Hanna moved to the centre of the bed and lay down on her back waiting for them to join her. Aria was about to lie next to her when Hanna stopped her. "Aria..?" aria looked worried "yes Han?" Hanna looked away from her, but when turning to look at her she said "I want to taste you." Hanna said seductively and pulled at aria's shorts. Aria just smiled and took off her shorts so she was left with nothing but her t shirt on. Then she straddled Hanna's face so she had her back to the wall and was facing Spencer. "Come on Sp-spe OHHH!" aria began to call Spencer over but was interrupted as Hanna flicked her tongue over aria's bundle of nerves. Spencer just widened her eyes and crawled over to Hanna and straddled her waist. Without any warning Spencer slid her,finger into Hanna, earning a loud moan from Hanna, causing Aria to moan soon after. Spencer managed to slide her shorts off whilst still keeping a slow rhythm in Hanna. Aria was moaning softly as Hanna circled her clit slowly. The amount of clothing on aria was bothering Spencer, so she tugged at the hem of aria's t shirt with her free hand, but failed to remove it. Aria noticed Spencer's struggle and giggled. She removed her t shirt quickly and unclasped her bra. This left Spencer to just stare at Aria's bare chest. "Hey sexy legs. My eyes are up here." hair said laughing as she pulled Spencer into a deep kiss. This exited Spencer and she added another finger into Hanna and quickened her pace. Moans escaped Hanna's mouth which made her plunge her tongue into aria. "Ohh, right there Hanna." Aria moaned against Spencer's lips as they made out. Aria began grinding her hips into Hanna's mouth and Hanna places her hands on Aria's thighs.

As this went on, Spencer began to realize how Hanna hadn't had any proper pleasure yet, and its her that needs persuading. This thought caused Spencer to break from her kiss with Aria and lower herself to that she was in eye contact with Hanna's shorts. Quickly discarding of Hanna's shorts, Spencer stroked small circles on the inside of Hanna's upper thighs. She knew that the anticipation would only make Hanna want her more. "Spencie please!" Hanna whined from underneath Aria. Spencer giggled at this and began to lick her way towards Hanna's heated core. Whilst she was about to insert her tongue into Hanna she made strong eye contact with Aria to turn her on. Aria was moaning and being pleasured by Hanna, she stayed focused on watching Spencer about to insert her tongue into Hanna, because she knew that if she saw her girlfriend eat out her hot best friend, it would only make her orgasm even better. Spencer winked at Aria and plunged her tongue inside Hanna, earning a loud moan from her again. Spencer inserted her tongue in and out quickly, making Hanna moan each time. As Spencer sped up, Hanna sped up for Aria too. Aria began to moan very loudly and scream Hanna's name as her body trembled as she reached her orgasm "OHHHHHHHHH HANNA!" Aria yelled. After Aria cummed into Hanna's mouth, she moved herself off her and began to make out with her, tasting her own juices. Hanna and Aria both moaned into the kiss when Spencer removed her tongue and began to rapidly finger Hanna, causing her to scream Spencer's name for her to go harder and faster. Aria sat back and just watched as Spencer brought Hanna to her orgasm "Sp-Sp_SPENCER JILLIAN HAISTINGS!" Spencer pulled out her fingers from Hanna and sucked them. Aria crawled over to Spencer and Hanna. She then slid her finger up Hanna's entrance and licked her finger. After this she made out with Spencer, both tasting Hanna on their lips.

About 5 minutes later of silence and heavy breathing. Hanna decided to speak up and break the silence. "Guys, that was amazing, thank you." she said with a genuine tone accompanied by a big smile. "Noooo, thank you Hanna! Where did you learn to do that with your to tongue, seriously you need to teach that to Spencer, because she she does it she get freaky and uses th-" Spencer's eyes widened and she cut Aria off "Aria! That's private!" Hanna rolled her eyes at Spencer and gave Aria's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Spence, we just had a threesome, you just made me cum. I don't think anything is really private between us any more." Hanna said laughing a little lib. " So aria, what were you saying that Spencer does?" Aria giggled and whispered it into Hanna's ear, earning a shocked gasp from Hanna "Spencer Hastings you devil!" Hanna said poking her nose. They all laughed in unison. "So.. ill save that for you next time Hanna." Spencer said with a wink. "Do you want a next time Han?" Aria asked unsure. "Definitely!"

THE END


	3. Sparia

**Hey guys! This is a little Sparia one-shot! They are definitely my favourite ship on pretty little liars! Anyway, i hope you enjoy, and remember to leave a review on what you thought and PM me if you have any requests or suggestions! :) **

**_General POV-_**

Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily were all in the courtyard on their usual table. They had 5 minutes to spare before class, so they were just about to head there.

**_Spencer's POV-_**

"What class do you guys have first?" I asked, not knowing any of their schedules yet. But knowing me, id know them by the end of the week. "I have Math, ew." Hanna said in a fed up tone. I stared at her lack of enthusiasm in disbelief, because math is so easy! Shaking my head I looked to Emily for her response. "Umm I have History, I think." And finally I turned to Aria. She smiled at me before saying, "I have Art.. All by myself." I gave her a quick smile before replying. "Actually, Aria, girls. I have something you tell you that i did. But please don't mention it to my parents or Melissa, mom and dad would kill me, and if Melissa knew she would just take that as an opportunity for blackmail or something." They all grew worried, "Spence what is it?" Emily asked with concern. "Yeah we won't tell anyone." Hanna added. "Well, I dropped French for a subject that I can enjoy... Only because I work so hard in and outside for all of my classes, and I don't have any fun classes to look forward to, so I took Art." As the last sentence left my mouth, my eyes shot to meet Aria's to find that she was grinning from ear to ear as she heard that ill be in the same class as her a few times a week. "Good, its about time you rebelled for once!" Hanna said, breaking my eye contact with Aria. "Hey! I'm a bad girl ill have you know!" I defensively replied. Hanna and Emily just laughed, "Well we've never seen it, bye you two." Emily said as the linked arms with Hanna and walked to class. "Only few people get to!" I yelled back. receiving a vague"Yeah Yeah." from Hanna. I turned to Aria, who had stood up and got her stuff together. "Come on bad girl, we have class together. Remember?" Aria winked at me and trailed her hand down my arm to then link it as we walked to class. As we went to class, I couldn't help but have a huge smile spread across my face when we linked arms.

We were sat in Art class and Mrs Dicier called the class to say something, "Okay class, so today we are starting a new project. We will be doing portraits! the first assignment will be using clay, on the pottery machines. And the next one will be sketching and using various different medias within your artwork. "Can we choose our own partners, please?" Aria asked quickly with a hopeful smile across herself. She has a beautiful smile, and those big gorgeous eyes make me melt whenever I look into them, she's so perfect, I thought to myself. Oh and to answer your question, yes, im in love with Aria. Its so cheesy and cliché to say that she's perfect to me, and how she makes my heart beat faster. But she does, and I can't help it. "Yes, Aria you can." Mrs Dicier said.

Aria Shot me a big smile and it immediately gave me butterflies. I watched her as she made her way over to me and sat down, her posture slightly crooked. This meant that i could see down her shirt. I began to blush and get slightly turned on. "This is awesome, its our first ever art class together and we get to work together!", "um what? uh y-Yeah its great." I said stuttering. "You okay Spence? You seem tense?" She places her hand on my thigh, extremely close to where I needed her most. "Yeah, I'm Fine." I gave her a smile. "Oh um, Spence do you mind if If I stay at your house tonight? I know its rude of me to ask, but my mom leaves for Spain tomorrow, Mike is going out and dad is on a business trip?" I immediately panicked at the question. "umm I don't know bec-" She cut me off, "Awe please Spencie, I don't want to be alone." She said with those big puppy dog eyes, how could i say to to this girl? "Okay fine." I said with a smile. The rest of class we planned out when we were going to be doing over the term. We planned out that we would work on sculpting a mix of species for the clay, and then she would each take a turn to draw each other as the rest of the term goes on.

After art class, we all had English together, then I had Math with Emily and then i had PE with Hanna. After our classes it was finally lunch time and then we all had a free period instead of class for 5th period. As I walked into the lunch room I almost instantly spotted Aria, Hanna and Emily at our usual table. Hanna was seated next to Emily, and Aria was sat across from Hanna, leaving an empty space for me on her right. Walking over I got approached by a pretty girl who looked like she was probably a freshmen. "Can I help you?" I asked in confusion. "Um yeah actually, I'm Maddison, but you can call me Maddy if you want to." I raised an eyebrow as I had no idea who she was - well I knew her name was Maddison, but you know what i mean - "Hi Maddison, I'm Spencer." "Oh i know who you are. Do you want to grab a drink later?" She stroked my arm and winked at me - "Maybe you could come over to my place to hang out?" she asked seductively. I was very confused as to why this girl knew who i was and to why she invited me to go to her house. "I'm sorry, but how do you know me?", she smiled and rolled her eyes at me, "I just do, i see you around, you're really hot." and that's when it clicked. She wanted to have sex with me. So, a couple weeks ago, I went public that i was in fact a lesbian. And since then on the off occasion id get a girl trying to chat me up. However, I always turned them down, because I like Aria, and no one else. "Sorry, I cant, im busy tonight, but it was nice meeting you, Maddison." I said with a smile and quickly walked away.

_**Aria's POV-**_

After class, me, Hanna and Emily all approached our table in the lunch room. Around 5 minutes later I saw Spencer walking in through the doors. '_God she's so hot_', I thought to myself and bit my lip as I saw her spot our table and proceed walking towards us. But then I saw a girl go up to her and begin talk to her. This made me get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw the girl stroke Spencer's arm and laugh after something Spencer must of said. Could it be jealousy? I thought to myself. Turning on a slight angle, I began to watch Spencer and the girl in conversation, even though I had no idea what they were talking about, I was still really pissed off at the girl - but im not sure why. Sure Spencer is hot, really hot, but I'm not sure if I like her as more than a friend? Or do i? Ergh i dont even know where my head is at any more! And to be honest, I really really want to fuck Spencer. I mean who doesn't? She has the most perfectly sculptured facial features, she has legs like a goddess, kissable lips that make you want to explode if you look at them for too long - ohh and that ass, she has got a perfect ass.

Spencer had finished speaking to that girl and continued to walk over to the table. "Hey guys." Spencer greeted us all with a smile. "Yeah hi - who were you just talking to?" I asked quickly, probably sounding desperate. Her eyes widened at my question and how quickly i said it, "Uhm, that was Maddison, she's a freshmen." my jealousy grew, "Why were you speaking to her?" I asked in a disgusted tone. "She asked me out on a date." She replied simply. "What did you say?" I asked. "Why do you want to know? Are you Jealous?" She asked me whilst looking at me with a playful smile. "n-no im not jealous? Why would i be jealous? I have Jake." I responded extremely quickly to my defence. This comment made Spencer lose her smile almost instantly and turn to her food to eat it. Why did I even say that?! She was only messing around! But I am jealous! Okay I admit it, yes I do have feeling for Spencer - not Jake. Plus, me and Jake aren't even a couple any more, I broke up with him because I didn't love him any more, and why be in a relationship with someone if you don't love them?

_**General POV-**_

Emily coughed to break the silence. "So Em, when's your next swim meet?" Hanna asked, ignoring me and Spencer completely. "Tonight actually, do you want to come watch?" Emily asked hopefully. "I wouldn't miss it." Hanna replied with a big smile. "What about you Aria, Spencer. Can you come too?" Emily asked. "Actually yes i wou-" Spencer began to respond but Aria cut her off quickly. "Sh-we can't sorry Em." Aria said with a nervous smile. "Can I talk to you Spencer?" Aria asked hopefully. In response, Spencer picked her bag up and began to walk out of the room and into the courtyard.

**_Spencer's POV-_**

I made my way over to that able in the courtyard and took a seat, Aria soon joining me. I made sure the few people out there went to class before we could have a proper discussion. "Okay Aria what the hell was that?" I asked with rage building up inside of me. She just stared at me absent-mindedly. "Aria! You're the one who wants to talk! So fucking talk!", She flinched at home angry I was. Aria finally looked up at me and bit her lip, looking like she was thinking. He ryes drifted to my lips and I noticed. "S-Spencer, don't move. Please." Aria said to me quietly. And before I could say anything because before I wanted to reply Aria slowly pushed her lips to mine, capturing them in a slow, loving kiss. As soon as I could process what was happening I kissed back. All I could feel was Aria's unbearably soft lips, it was even more amazing than the countless times I've imagined this scenario. Reluctantly I finally pulled away and looked at her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." We said simultaneously.

THE END


End file.
